


The Almost Kiss

by dowling17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowling17/pseuds/dowling17
Summary: Based on a story that actually happened to me, set into J. K.'s world of Harry Potter. I lean down to kiss him, on my way to work, but stop as I realize he's my best friend, not my boyfriend. One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Almost Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, based on a true story only Wizarding World style. Splinch=car wreck. He was texting me while driving. Don't do that, it's bad. I didn't actually know them before college. Star soccer/football (depending on your region) players. Huge props to my alpha, cls2256, because even though this really happened, it was an entire mess before it got to her.

"Not as if you miss him too terribly when he's gone anyways, 'Mione," Theo jokes. "He's so arrogant, and not the good kind either."

The boys and Pansy all laugh as the latter bumps her shoulder playfully against me. Blaise and Theo take a shot of fire whiskey, hooting and clapping their hands as they shake off the burn.

"Enough, enough, guys," I chuckle. "Cormac is my boyfriend," I pause, wondering if I'm trying to convince them or myself. "Of course I miss him during away games."

Pansy rolls her eyes playfully at me as I take a hefty swig of butterbeer. We'd all gotten together for lunch and drinks, but I opted for something light since I have a shift at the university book store I manage in an hour.

"Shouldn't you all be off to class or something?" I tease, scrunching my nose at the group.

Draco leans over to whisper in my ear, and a chill travels down my spine. Aside from Harry, of course, Draco is my best friend. Both our significant others played quidditch so often we get together during training or away games to have lunch or to hang out. Since Harry and Ron joined the workforce directly after the war, I didn't have my best friends to keep me company as I furthered my education. I returned to Hogwarts, then moved on the Wizard University. Cormac and I reconnected once on campus, and well, I did always think he was handsome...

Draco and I then became friends just the previous year. An ex of Cormac's was dating Draco, and Cormac insisted we all have dinner as she, too, happened to be a quidditch player. The double date was awkward and tension-filled from both sides, mostly Draco, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Between Cormac and Danielle regaling stories of life on the road as university quidditch players, how could we? Draco and I peered at each other throughout the night, barely touching our food, until he quietly apologized for our tense Hogwarts days. I nodded in approval—there was no sense in holding on to the negativity of wartime.

The next time I saw Draco, he was filling in for a friend at the Ministry's visitor's entrance desk. I was bustling in fast, running 5 minutes late for my internship but stopped to say hello, mostly out of politeness. Upon asking about Danielle, he informed me they were over, and we made plans to get together.

Often, Danielle and Draco broke up and got back together. Cormac maintained a steady skepticism of 'Malfoy,' as he insisted on continuing to call him, demanding to know how we could be friends. Didn't we remember how much we hated each other back at Hogwarts?

One day on our way to lunch, our significant others at yet another away game, Draco became distracted during apparition and splinched himself, thinking more about his lunch with me than his destination, he later told me. He spent the weekend in St. Mungo's with me by his side, even after he was discharged. Danielle burst through his floo, guns blazing, distraught that no one had told her until she heard it from a friend of a friend.

I left as she hollered at Draco at how I knew, but she, his girlfriend, didn't know. They broke up again for the last time that day.

This leads us to the present day, as Theo, Blaise, and Pansy rag on Cormac, Draco whispers in my ear, "They're right, you know but, your secrets will always be safe with me, Hermione."

His breath flushes across my neck as he whispers my name. I blush as he shoots me a wink, knocking back his drink. The ice tinkling in his glass seems amplified, and my breathing shallows. His grey eyes are soft and familiar. I realize that I know them better than I know Cormac's, and I feel guilt pool in my belly.

I jump as I realize it's almost time for me to be at the shop. I grab my cap, telling my friends goodbye. As I make my way to Draco, I lean down. Once I almost reach him, I halt, feeling blood rush to my face. My back snaps straight, Draco's eyes are wide, his pupils blown to the edges of his iris. I begin to sputter, and I race out the door, hearing our friend's whispers sprout to life. I had almost kissed him.

What on earth was I doing? How did that feel so natural? What does this mean?

Even though it's a warm day, I have goosebumps all over my body as I think of what I had almost done. I shiver, unable to stifle my embarrassment throughout my work shift.

The moment I am off the clock, I apparate to the hotel where the university quidditch players are staying. It's a posh little boutique hotel, as the university spared no expense for quidditch finals.

I ask the front clerk for Cormac's room and make my way up, unsure of what I'll say or do. We've not been together long, just about a year, but he was on the road so much with quidditch we'd hardly had a real relationship.

I knock, and his room partner answers the door.

"Well, shite. Cormac's fucked. I'll be damned if I get my bollocks hexed off, too."

"Bollocks hexed off?" I ask, muttering as my face scrunches in confusion.

He steps aside, allowing me access to the room. He nods his head towards Cormac's area. As I'm approaching his door, I hear feminine laughter. My hand pauses on the knob, wondering what is happening on the other side, then I throw the door open.

Danielle and Cormac break apart, awkwardly fixing their clothes as their faces turn bright red.

"Hermione," Cormac stumbles "Wha- what are you do-"

A quick flash of anger crosses me as I dig my nails into my palms.

"Go to hell, Cormac," I growl.

With a quick snap, I apparate away. I open my eyes, confused that the first place I thought of was our friend's favorite haunt, the center for students to relax, study, play Wizarding games. I see Draco sitting with his – our – friends, and I barrel a path to him. I'm not heartbroken over Cormac, a little pissed, but honestly, his infidelity made this choice so much easier.

Blaise notices me coming and begins to wolf whistle jokingly, asking me if I planned to continue what I started before my shift.

I grab Draco by his shirt and press my lips to his. It's everything I thought it'd be and more. His lips are soft and warm. I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip, awakening him from his shock.

I vaguely hear Blaise say, "Oh, you do."

Then they all begin to stomp their feet, whistle, and make kissing noises until we break apart.

"I think we need to talk, huh?"

Draco's voice is husky and breathless, but he's smiling as he stands and grips my waist. I smile, feeling a slight blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Yes, I think we do."


End file.
